The present invention concerns a process and machine for measuring and registering the geometric state of a railway track, during the course of re-alignment of the rails.
For many years machines have been known for effecting step by step rectification or alignment of the position of a railway track, as a function of a base reference defined by several points on the track; at least one of the points is found on the section of track to be aligned and at least another of the points is on the section of track which has just been rectified.
The alignment operation comprises returning the track into the position defined by the base reference when the position of said track does not correspond with the reference layout.
If necessary after alignment the track is fixed in its new position by complimentary operations, for example, by tamping of the ballast under the sleepers.
It is normal practice subsequently to plot the geometric state of the track to control or check if the alignment work has been executed in a satisfactory manner. Such a control plot for checking the geometric state of tracks can be made by means of a second machine, independent of the first, such as a rail-car or a control vehicle. This method of operating is relatively costly since two separate machines have to be used.